The invention relates to a three-dimensional structure which is made substantially from panel-shaped material blanks, wherein adjacent material blanks are or can be each connected to one another by mutually opposing sides.
From EP 2 398 972 B1 a method is already known which is intended to produce a three-dimensional structure of the type mentioned at the beginning, wherein this structure is made substantially from panel-shaped material blanks which are cut in sections from at least one material web and are then connected to one another in the form of the structure. The method of manufacture which is already known provides that the structure is divided in a first calculation or mental step into panel sections, wherein by way of example each wall or roof surface lying in one section can form one panel section. The individual panel sections are then in a following mental or calculation step each segmented into panel section parts orientated in the longitudinal or transverse direction of the panel section in order to then place the partition lines of the panel section parts into the connection zone. In a following calculation or mental step the panel section parts of at least one panel section which are to be made from the same structural or work material are placed on a material web which is then cut correspondingly into the panel section parts. The panel section parts of one panel section singled out in this way from the at least one material web can then be connected to one another to form the panel section in order in a following work step to connect the panel sections in the three-dimensional structure at the desired installation site. By the method of manufacture already known it is possible to set up quickly and with low expense a structure which is intended by way of example as a residential or office building, wherein this structure can be intended both for permanent and also for temporary use.